subconradiofandomcom-20200214-history
20140307
Tagline : SPecial Tour end www.subconradio.com Broadcast MARCH 7 / FRIDAY '' : ''with special guests !! BAAL and Йонас Хейнесон, Daniel Aki Sweden crew, Zombie Dre, and all the regulars. special LIVE show !! : ( skinny puppy tour wrap chat !! ) Tracklist 'Kenny King' #intro police scanner #Roxy - Love to Do It (Danny Tenaglia remix) #Roxy - Love to Do It (Do It Dub) 'BAAL (Mikito, U-tarou, & Alan Premselaar)' #NEKO INOCHI - Neko Inochi 猫命 (U Hang No Da remix) #NEKO INOCHI - Neko Inochi 猫命 #Baal - The Iron Age #Baal - Brush Aside Your Way #Baal - Inhuman Dimension #Baal - Genocide #Lagoya (sp?) - Clown #Angelspit - Jugular (Baal remix) #Hide - Doubt '97 (Mixed Lemoned Jelly mix) #Gonin-Ish - Muge No Hito (The Free Man) #Baal - Schizoid #unknown - unknown #Fad Gadget - Lady Shave #Severed Heads - Dead Eyes Opened #unknown - Monster! 'Felix' #Rhythm & Sound - Never Tell You #Congo Natty - Revolution #DZ - Chalice Dub #Benda & LD - 3 Phase #Junior Cat - Caan Eat Mi Out (Cluekid Remix) #L.V. - Turn Away (feat. Dandelion) #Octa Push - Quebu Sabe #Grievous Angel - Move Down Low (Dubplate mix) #Special Request vs. Tessela - Hackney Parrot (Special Request VIP) #Cuscino - An Arrival 'Kenny King' #cEvin Key & Dre Robinson - Bus Jam (recorded on the Skinny Puppy tour bus) #BananaSloth - I love to ride the Shinkansen #Helmet and House of Pain - Just Another Victim #Madball - Heavenhell 'Morlocks (Daniel Logos)' #Morlocks - Instagation #Morlocks - The Lake (Part 1 and Part 2) #Morlocks - Consecration #Logos Project - A Crack in Sofia's Reflection #Logos Project - unknown #Logos Project - unknown 'Kenny King' #Utero ZZZAAA - unknown #DJmrex - Rules of History #DJmrex - Being You #Twin Braids - Twin Braids 'Jonas' #unknown - unknown #Deathspell Omega - The Shrine of Mad Laughter #Deathspell Omega - The Shrine of Mad Laughter continued #Coffins - Buried Death #Blut Aus Nord - Our Blessed Frozen Cells #unknown - unknown #Intestine Baalism - Born But Buried, I Can See the Light #Funeral Mist - Blessed Curse #Portal - unknown #Andy Rehfeldt - Wrecking Ball (feat. Thomas Hinds on vocals) Cyrus cover 'Rim (Tim Hill)' presented by Kenny King #Rim - unknown #Rim - Infected Pets #Rim - unknown #Rim - unknown #Rim - unknown 'Twin Braids' live in-studio performance #live set 'Collide (kaRIN & Statik)' #Blind Melon - Three Is a Magic Number #Curve - I Feel Love #Collide - Rock On #Devo - Satisfaction (I Can't Get Me No) #The Flying Lizards - Sex Machine #Nine Inch Nails - Get down Make Love #Marilyn Manson - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) #BAAL - Dead Sector #Skinny Puppy - Salvo 'Zombie Dre' #Digital Underground - Doowutchalike #Zapp & Roger - I Can Make You Dance #Vanity 6 - Nasty Girl #Lady - Pussy Be Yankin #mash-up Plateau - Purple Passion / Trio - Da Da Da #mash-up Skinny Puppy - Assimilate / Twilight Circus Dub Sound System - Salma #mash-up The Prodigy - Warrior's Dance / Eddie Murpjy - Party All the Time #Roxy - Accident #Roxy - Tu Quiere Cucharas #Roxy - Interludes #Ride Committee & Roxy - Tu Quiere Cucharas? #Cassisus - Feeling for You #Yello - Bostitch #Lassigue - Bendthaus #Haujobb - Horizon #mash-up Front 242 - Headhunter / DJ Nasty Nasty - Holla Back #mash-up Anthony Rother - Biomechanik / Men Without Hats - Safety Dance #mash-up Gatekeeper - Chains / Technotronic - Move This #The Flirts - Jukebox (Don't Put Another Dime) #mash-up Madonna - Take a Bow / - Lass Mich Raus? 'Kenny King' #B. Rich & Friends - Out for a Rip #cEvin Key - Sing for Simon Cowell #unknown - unknown #Roxy - unknown #Phil Western - Tuesday Died Jack #Baal - Purge #Pink Lady - UFO #Awryeon - Portal #Nobuo Uematsu - Still More fighting #Volto! - Grip It #Puscifer - Vagina (dub mix by Lustmord) #Goblin - Profondo Rosso #John Carpenter - Escape from New York (Main Title) #Gabriela Robin - Torukia #Toko Kanno - Know Your Enemy #Little River Band - Lonesome Loser #unknown - unknown #Otto Von Schirach - The Blob #Tim Hecker - Celestina #Portal - Vessel of Balon #Baal - Awake #The Stone roses - Fools Gold partial #Die Antwoord - Evil Boy #unknown - unknown #Utero ZZZAAA - unknown #Utero ZZZAAA - unknown #Igorrr - Absolute Psalm #Dead Kennedys - Police Truck #BABYMETAL - Headbangya!! #BABYMETAL - Gimme Chocolate! #unknown - unknown #D.O.A. - Disco Sucks #unknown - unknown #Tear Garden - It's Your Karma #Portal - Oblotten #Baal - Evil Collector #Skinny Puppy - First Aid #David Lynch - Noah's Ark #Download - Yoni #DUBCON - Gone Orbital #David Lynch - She Rise Up #unknown - unknown #unknown - unknown #Kenny King & Friends - "we're drunk now" Notes End of tour gathering with many friends in the Subcon Radio house celebrating the end of the Skinny Puppy tour.